Best friends?
by akiyasuuchiha
Summary: .::Ken shows affection for Chrome, in a way, and this makes Chikusa jealous. And nothing is cuter than a jealous lover to Ken::.


1 The bond of two friends.

Anime: Reborn

Rated: M

Characters: Chikusa and ken

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn.

Ken starred outside the broken window of the old school. Chikusa was asleep and Chrome...ush, he didn't want to talk to her. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't want to speak to him. She came closer.

"Um... Ken, would you like to go for a walk?" She was quiet, and shy. Ken thought that was cute, but that was all. If she weren't with Mukuro, he'd ignore her.

"Fine." He looked at Chikusa, who had an eye barely open, but Ken could tell he looked confused. "Would you like to come Kakipi?" Chikusa nodded his head no and resumed his position, allowing Chrome and Ken to take there leave.

It'd been about an hour, and Chikusa was wondering why his friend and that girl were gone still. He paced back and forth until a slightly amused voiced stopped him.

"What's wrong...Kakipi?" Mukuro stifled lightly and got up, going towards the boy. Chikusa pushed his glasses up and sighed. "You to anti-social, ya know." Mukuro smiled widely. Again, Chikusa sighed, then gaked. Mukuro pulled the taller boys body towards his and wrapped his arms around his thin waist, in a hug. Chikusa accepted the hug, only to find out Mukuro only hugged him because Ken and Chrome were back. He blushed slightly, the sat down on the couch by Mukuro. Ken sat by him, while Chrome stood by Mukuro.

" What the hell was that?" Ken asked, sitting on his bed. Ken and Chikusa shared a room, and Chikusa had just gotten out of the shower. "Kakipi?" Ken got up and sat by Chikusa, who was drying his hair with a towel, his hat next to him as usual.

'_Ignoring me, huh?_' Ken leaned forward, licking the boys bar coded cheek. Surprised, Chikusa yelped and jumped for the bed, standing not more than two inched in front of it. Ken chuckled. However, Chikusa was annoyed. He turned around and finished drying his hair, going to grab his hat, ken took it.

"Ken!" He yelled. Ken ran to his own bed.

"You look better without it." Chikusa didn't have anything to say. He was confused, hurt, and angry. _'It'd be best to just let it go.'_ he thought, sitting on his bed. He turned away from Ken and put his hands on his head as a force of habit. He grimaced as he felt the other side of the bed crumple. Ken put his arms around Chikusa, putting his friends hat on his lap.

"Kakipi? I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd get angry. I was jus' playin' around. But really, what's up with you and Mukuro-kun?" Chikusa turned around so fast, Ken didn't even have time to let go of his waist. He pointed his long, pale finger in the blond's face.

"What about you and Chrome." He was aware it sounded like he was jealous, and like he was trying to get back at Ken. Ken seemed shocked and hurt. He put his head in Chikusa's lap and laid down.

"Kakipi." Ken mumbled.

"..." Ken sighed. He figured his Kakipi would do this.

"I love you more than anyone, we've been together forever. Ya know, even more than Mukuro." He said, holding Chikusa's hand. He put his head up, pulling Chikusa's face down towards him in a kiss. Chikusa blushed, which made Ken want it even more. He tugged at the buttons of Chikusa's Pj pants, chuckling at the reaction. He licked the tip of Chikusa's now erect member though the underwear, enjoying the sounds his love was making.

"K-ken!" The sound was music to Ken's ears. It was soft and passionate. He unbuttoned his own pants, sliding his body against Chikusa's thin, long leg. "I.. I love you too." At this, Ken pushed a finger though Chikusa's hole.

"Good, Kakipi." He smirked, adding a second finger. He kissed Chikusa's forhead, smelling the sweet aroma of fruit. He rubbed his cheek against Chikusa'a hair, messing it up even more.

"Say it again." This confused Ken for a second, but he realized what it ment.

"Kakipi, Kakipi, Kakipi!" He repeated, entering the boy. The moans made him want to cum then, but he wanted to cum with Chikusa, so he held it in. Thrusting against the black haired boy was heaven, and they both came soon after Ken had enterded.

" Hn."

" What's wrong Kakipi?"

"Now I have to shower again." Ken laughed, taking Chikusa's glasses and putting them, he ran around the room naked. Chikusa laughed, pulling the boy towards him when he acme close and having him lay on him. He really loved Ken. And Ken loved him to.

Author note: This was a fun piece, but hard to follow. I love Chikusa and Ken together, but Chrome and Ken are cute to!


End file.
